


小镇青年 烤火番外

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang





	小镇青年 烤火番外

春节刚过，小城过年照旧是阴雨连绵，人只想缩在家里，睡衣都懒得换下来，空调怎么开都驱散不了透到骨子里的湿冷。

店铺至少都要初八才开业，可打麻将是基本需求，麻将馆初四就会有个看摊的人在，好让乡里乡亲自己凑一凑，以往老板自己也忍不住瘾早点来热闹热闹，今年倒是没见那两个小老板的人影。

两个小老板在乡下老房子一楼堂屋里看重播的春晚。面前的小板桌下铺着一床盖被，桌上放着过年的零食攒盘，开心果红薯干红姜丝还有各种瓜子水果，一装一大盘。桌下是一个老式的电暖器，两个人一人窝在一边小沙发上，伸着腿在盖被下交叠着烤脚，黄景瑜时不时地伸手拿火钳翻动着旁边炭盆里煨着的红薯。

老房子二楼三楼是按别墅楼房装修的，但堂屋就是整个一层，连着外面院子，有什么事要直接出去照应，所以装潢虽然还是搞了一下，不是毛坯房，但没有安空调，左边卷闸门前还留出一个停车位置，前面挂着些腊肉腊肠，猫窝也搁在正对电视和沙发的大板桌下。堂屋冬天还是冷，只能烤火。

“你少吃点。”尹昉穿着家居棉服，鼓鼓囊囊地瘫在小沙发上，把开心果板板正正地剥好放在盘子里才抓一捧拿起来吃，一颗一颗嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼着，看着小品笑还挂在脸上，看见黄景瑜冲着电视傻笑，手里还不停往嘴里塞红薯干，忍不住说他。

他回东北过完年就来找他了，搬回来了一堆土特产，父亲高兴得不行，又喜欢他，拜年的亲戚多，来了就要留下吃饭，于是每天变着法儿做好吃的。他回家时伙食就好，过来这边每天吃得像只大松鼠一样开心，这样没多久，黄景瑜就长了点膘，他架子好，不显得胖反而更健壮好看，只是这样瘫着傻笑既能看见双下巴又能看见肚子，尹昉忍不了。

这人跟他在一起大半年之后私下里脸皮已经随着体重一起增厚，黄景瑜眼睛都不带从电视上移开的，靠过来伸手从尹昉手里狠狠抓了把开心果拿过来吃，尹昉挣不过他，果子撒了一身。

“卧槽，你要吃你自己剥，”他气坏了，蹬着拖鞋站起来拍掉睡衣上的果屑，睡衣沾上了腌渍的盐粒，拍不掉，尹昉隐忍地瞪了他一眼，起身跨过去厕所擦一下，被黄景瑜伸手顺势拦腰拖着按坐在腿上。

“乖啊别吵，我要听这首歌呢，”尹昉扭动着想挣开他手臂，被他箍得更紧，两条长腿在盖被下夹住他的腿踩着他的脚在取暖器上，下巴搁在自己脑袋上，声音嗡嗡地从头顶传来。

小沙发不大，一个人有富余，两个人有点挤，两个长膘的棉服里还塞着秋衣秋裤的男人就很暖和，尹昉这几下汗都快出来了，只能窝在他怀里，气馁地抬手轻打了一下他脸蛋，揪了揪他的双下巴，“啊，疼。”黄景瑜抓住他手圈抱着，不痛不痒地回应。

两个人继续腻着看春晚，黄景瑜除夕那晚打游戏没看，尹昉一直不怎么看，所以昨天迎完了最后一拨拜年的亲戚，把父亲送去县城叔叔家里，今天难得的空闲他们打开电视毫无意外地发现所有频道都在重播春晚。

又是一拨小品，有些尴尬，黄景瑜抻了抻懒腰，尹昉还在认真看着，他强迫症，反正不用过脑子，看了就没脾气地看完，手上还不停地剥着瓜子，放在嘴里磕一下，再剥好把皮扔了，剥了一小盘子，整洁得不行。

“昉儿，”黄景瑜低下侧头亲了亲他。

“嗯？”含混的鼻音哼了一声回应。

“我要吃瓜子儿，”黄景瑜又用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的耳朵。

“自己拿。”尹昉自然地避开，眼睛还看着电视。

“要你喂我。”黄景瑜勾起他下巴，含走他嘴边的米糕屑，舔了舔，太甜了，不好吃。

尹昉看着电视，被他舔了一口，拨开他的脸，抓起一把抬手喂到他嘴边。黄景瑜一口吃掉，抓着他的手含着，舔得十分湿腻，怎么恶心怎么来，嘬着他的指尖故意发出声音，瓜子仁是咸的，还不错。

盖被下的大脚踩着尹昉的脚来回揉搓，从脚底板暖起来，身后像一床电热毯，尹昉懒得抽回手，也懒得理他作怪，偏着头暖得想眯起眼睛。

黄景瑜看着他侧脸，睫毛挺翘，神情像猫窝里刚生了崽的咪咪，他凑上脑袋吻他眼皮上的小痣，舔着他不让他继续看。

“别闹。”尹昉躲开他，收回手，懒得不行，嫌弃地把一手口水全擦在黄景瑜裤子上，可脚很暖，坐得也很热，他扭了扭屁股，也不管早就硬起来戳着他的那根东西，在黄景瑜身上找了个更舒服的位置，继续看，冬天真的懒得动，他就想好好烤火看电视。

“昉儿，给我剥个橘子，不然不给躺了。”黄景瑜要求着。

“哦。”从善如流。橘子在桌子那边，尹昉坐起来手撑在桌上拿了只金黄的橘子剥着，棉服跟着提上去一点，露出一小截腰和秋裤边，黄景瑜大手覆上去，伸进衣服里，摸了上面又伸进裤子里。

“嘶…好冷啊…。”衣服还是被掀起来一些，冷意散进来，刚才多暖，现在就有多冷，尹昉回头谴责地看他，手上沾了橘子汁没法拉衣服。

一条两条三条，加上内裤尹昉穿了三条裤子，太多了，黄景瑜没理他，依然瘫着扒拉他的裤沿数着，他伸手包住尹昉右边臀瓣微微抬起一点，把裤子一把顺着浑圆的臀形撸下来，手法缠绵地摸了两把他的臀，放开来剥开自己的棉服和内裤，硬物一下子弹出来，凶狠地挺着，黄景瑜抬头见尹昉还看着他，眼睛盯着他胯间，坐起来覆从后覆住他，抓他粘着橘子汁的手向后握住自己，“昉儿，我也冷，”手包裹着他的上下撸动，喑哑着嗓子撩他。

两个人年前年后都没捞着什么机会亲热，憋得有点久，此刻下身又被熏得暖暖的，饱暖思淫欲，摸着他硬实烫热的阴茎，被他拉下衣服舔吻着后脖颈，一只手还伸进他衣服里揉着他的乳豆，尹昉的东西也被他作弄得硬起来，撑着前面的层层裤子，黄景瑜摸到了把他前面还挂着的裤子也拉下来，却也不抚弄，任他暴露在空气中。

尹昉扶着桌面，脸热得颧骨有些红，低头看了看自己硬得不行的东西，侧头看他，见他握着自己的手撸着他自己那根，眼神却牢牢盯着他的样子，挣开他握着的手，凑上嘴唇摸着他脸接吻，伸出舌头被他吸了一会儿，就着黄景瑜双手伸进他衣服摸着他胸的姿势屁股向后挪了挪，挨上他烫热的根部，抬眼渴望地问他：“有套吗？”

黄景瑜笑着再迎面吻上他，缠着他舌根狠狠吮了一会儿，在他耳边说，“管够。”一只手从棉服口袋里摸出几个套套，用嘴里尖牙撕咬开，给自己戴上，伸进他衣服裤子来回乱摸，沾了润滑从前面玩过他的囊袋摸到后穴，就着黏液伸进手指上下深浅不一地抠挖。

电视还在演着，嘈杂俗套的歌曲有人充耳不闻。尹昉双手扒着桌面，面前撒着橘子瓣，微张着嘴眼神望向虚空，裤子已经摞着滑到小腿肚，下半身光着一半在盖被里烤火，屁股向后撅着，黄景瑜后靠在椅背上，两首捧着他的屁股，润滑抹出晶莹一片，看着凉，却被他插入穴口抽动揉摸的两边手指弄得热热的，他眼所见是尹昉形状美好的裸露腰身臀瓣与结实的大腿，穴口被他扩张看见里面嫩红的内壁，他忍不住有些狠地并入几根手指插进去按压那一点，看后穴不自觉地往里收着，前面的人脑袋向上仰，他在后面想象着他的表情。

外面又下起雨，似乎有风透进来，尹昉哆嗦了一下，扭了扭屁股，催他，“我冷…”黄景瑜拍了一把让他别急，扶着硬根抵住穴口，浅浅出入沾染他体温，缓缓入进去一点，裸露得太久还是有点凉，尹昉又哆嗦了一下，夹着他硕大的顶端让他急急地深吸了一口气，坐起来贴合着抱着他，盖被拉上来盖住下身，双手暖着他裸露的皮肤，顺势一点一点往下按着滑入至根部。

尹昉发出长而断续的低叫，凉意被他的灼热慢慢填满代替，从后被慢慢充盈，磨过穴壁，久违的温暖仿佛深入脊髓，他眼角都泛红。脚够不着他脚背，架坐在他腿上，悬空的脚丫一只毛袜被蹭掉了，用力向上勾着透着无限难耐。身上只有这一点连接支撑着，烫热着，腿间紧紧相合的地方感受剧烈，下身要融化在取暖器的暖意和他的插动中。

黄景瑜肩膀比他宽，完全圈着他亲他，把他往后按的同时挺胯拱腰向前向上抽动，贴合着进的不那么快却很深入，每一下都把他后面撑开了，贴在他根部囊袋，再钉着他深处磨他几下，把他顶弄得抓着他胳膊仰着头拼命喘息，自己也动着屁股你追我赶地迎合他。黄景瑜受用得很，他温暖地包裹着自己，由内而外地柔软紧箍，自己额角都出了汗。

门窗都关着，今天没有人来，室内有些凉，两个人叠坐着，盖被盖住两人下身，上身棉服有些散乱，可下体却温暖地紧密相连着。一层屋子连着外面院子，窗户里还能看见隔壁陡坡上有小孩在玩。

深入地被插着让尹昉心里越来越痒，却嫌不够有力，他甚至自己攀着桌沿脚踩着他的用力坐着，喉咙里哼哼着，挠了他两把，黄景瑜勾着取暖器到近前，让他踩在上面，把他压在桌面上，后面股间相撞不停地操干，猛插至最里面又带着热液快速来回。

不断的酸胀酥麻带着重重的操弄，尹昉抻着手臂仰起头，脸颊还有烤火的酡红，额角几丝青筋因为接连不断的撞入刺激而暴起，他被压得喘不过气，又被操得说不出话，把橘子都压扁了，汁液沾在衣服上，遥控器被按着按着换着频道，却都是一样的重播，“你…太重了…”尹昉好不容易憋出一句话来，又被他猛地挺腰插送给撞得呜咽，他微挺起身翻过他将他吻住，下身又控制不住快速地拱腰动着，臀部挺动酣畅，猛然抖腰吻着他射了，一抽一抽地在他里面，却还没完。

拔出来拿掉套套，抱起他岔开腿跪在沙发自己腿两侧，挺着还坚硬的东西稍用些力直直插入，按着他上下起伏，一只手紧攥住他两手不让他自己抚慰，前端就这么翘动，另一手扶过他脸胡乱地吻，呢喃着什么，下面剩一小截在外面，顶端冲击按压着某一点，时而深深研磨，空气很冷，后穴被插得红嫩翻开，不断将最炙热的那根咬着没入，烫热散开来，灼烧着心脏，硕大开拓顶端由下而上撑开挞伐着。

电视里快到0点，唱着欢快的歌舞。

“热…”尹昉流着汗，下身被来回耸动的迎送刺激得开始抖动，他扭着头索吻，黄景瑜松开他，满足他的唇舌，高热的口腔熨烫着他的，双手向上抚摸撸起他的保暖衣。

“冷…”尹昉腹脐受凉，骤然一抖，手撑着桌子向前趴着，后面绞得更紧。

“到底是热还是冷啊？”黄景瑜被咬得差点最后一点都交待出去，掐着他的腰最后不断地戳着他，腰腹囊袋耻部都熨帖着他，内里冲刺的那点有温暖胀开，蔓延全身，尹昉扶着桌子抖动着，又被黄景瑜从后紧拥入怀颤抖在一起释放出来，黄景瑜抱着仰头余韵不止的他亲吻蹭着汗水，电视里0点的歌舞唱起，他吻着他说：“放儿，新年快乐，狗年大吉。”

搂着他盖上盖被，夹着他的双脚双腿磨蹭温暖着，上身抱他亲他摇晃，桌上一片混乱，此时却都有些懒得去管，只想温暖地腻在无人知晓的冬日午后。


End file.
